E1M5: Military Unit
is the fifth map of Bloodbath in SIC. It has a par time of 3:00 and uses the track "Suspense". Overview This is the military installation on the Cyla base. A nukage leak has caused it to flood and damage amounts of the computer stations. Walkthrough This map requires more backtracking than the previous maps. Start by walking across the platforms and opening the door. Kill the enemies from a distance with your shotgun. Once they are slain, bring down the lift ahead of you. Take it up and kill the enemies in the overlook and the lower area. Take the red key in the lower area as well. Press the switch in the overlook and return to the nukage room. Take the red door on medium or high difficulty to find the blue key, or just go through the now opened staircase on easy. Open the door to a new room with the blue key (easy difficulty only) and a nukage river. Open the door ahead into a silver room. Kill the enemies hiding inside the cage and take the door to your right. Kill the last remaining enemies, and then take the exit door to proceed to the Cargo Landing. Other points of interest The blue key switches position based on difficulty level. It will either be in the red room or the nukage river room. Areas Nukage pit: Start room, second room, secret #5, and the central room. River: South-central room, secret #1 and #5, and secrets #2-4. Cage: Southern room and secret #6. Exit: Southwest room, secret #7, and exit room. Secrets #In the room overlooking the red key, press the computer to the left of the switch. It will teleport you to a room containing a SAR15, ammo, and the source of the nukage. #Open the wall next to the teleporter in secret #1 to reveal a room with a Chaingun. #Open the right wall in secret #2 to reveal a box of shells. #Open the left wall in secret. #3 to reveal a triangular room with a Chainsaw. #Walk to the computer area in the red room. It will teleport you to a secret area that’s a part of the nukage river. Press the switch at the end to teleport back to the central room. #In the cage room, press the south wall to open a secret with a Rocket launcher and ammo. #In the last room, the lift containing a Zombieman can be lowered. Speedrunning This map is relatively easy to speedrun. Immediately make your way to the red key as fast as possible, press the switch, and return to the central room. Take the blue key in whichever room it is, and proceed to the computer room. The enemies inside the cage can be ignored, though do be wary. Finally, run through the last room to the exit. Stats Inspiration The central room was based off a room in Doom’s E1M5: Phobos Lab. The different locations of the blue key were based off an identical puzzle in Doom’s E3M6: Mt. Erebus. Trivia *The SIC Cyla base most likely gets nukage in its facilities from the Military Unit. *The lack of a radiation suit in the map may hint to improper safety techniques administered by the SSM and/or SIC. *The nukage river sources from the room with secret #1. A large computer/tank is surrounded by a liberal amount of nukage. This hints that an explosion may have occurred and subsequently led to the overflow of nukage. *The cage in the second-to-last room was likely used as a storage area, since nukage barrels are close by. Category:Bloodbath Category:SIC maps